Truck restraining devices of the type contemplated herein are generally designed to engage the ICC bar on the rear of a truck trailer to prevent the trailer from moving away from the dock. These devices were developed because of accidents which occur if the truck trailer moved away from the dock leveler. If the trailer moves far enough away from the dock, forklifts, which are used to load and unload the trailers, have fallen between the dock and the truck. Even in instances where wheel chocks have been used to block the wheel to prevent movement of the trailer, sufficient force can be generated by the drive wheels of the forklift, if the forklift for some reason becomes jammed against the dock leveler, to push the truck trailer away from the dock. Truck restraints have therefore been used to lock the trailer to the dock. These are mounted on the front of the dock to engage the ICC bar and prevent the trailer from moving away from the dock during the loading and unloading operation. Restraints presently available are mounted directly on the front of the dock and thus present an obstruction in the driveway which requires the dock to be dedicated for use for a particular type of truck trailer only. The restraint also obstructs the area around the front of the dock, making it difficult to clean debris from the dock area.